Tronica Love Story
by CookiieMonkey
Summary: A typical teenage love story. Trevor is a jock, he plays football and he's the most good-looking guy in East Ridell High. Monica is the 'new girl', born in Australia but has portuguese roots, making Trevor fall to her feet. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A Tronica Story Episode 1:

Monica's Mom: [knocks on her bedroom door]  
Monica: [Groans]  
Monica's Mom: Wake up hunnie you don't want to be late for your first day at school Monica: [removes the bed sheets from on top of her] I'm going *She gets ready/ At School*  
Monica: [enters the information desk] Goodmorning..[sees the name tag] Miss Greenie Miss Greenie: Goodmorning dear, you must be Monica the new student Monica: [nods with a smile] Yes that's me Misss Greenie: Welcome sweetie [hands her the schedule] Here is your schedule [lends her the keys to her locker] and your locker keys Monica: Thankyou Miss Greenie [accepts both]  
Miss Greenie: Have a great day [smiles]  
Monica: Thankyou again [smiles and leaves]  
*With Trevor*  
Trevor: [at his locker taking out some books]  
Paul: [puts his hand on his shoulder] Hey man Trevor: Hey dude, so what's up [closes his locker door]  
Paul: Did you here there is a new girl in school?  
Trevor: Really? [looks around] I still haven't seen her though [thinks for a moment] Why are you telling me this?  
Paul: [shrugs] Just thought you should know.  
*Bell Rings*  
Trevor: Gotta go man [gives him a handshake] see you later [leaves and goes to class]  
Paul: Bye [leaves also]  
Trevor: [enters the class and plops into his seat]  
Monica: [enters the classroom and sees the only available seat next to Trevor/ goes and sits]  
Trevor: [staring at her]  
Monica: [notices from the corner of her eye and blushes/ takes out her books]  
Trevor: [whispers] Hi I'm Trevor Monica: [turns her head to face him] Hey I'm Monica nice to meet you [smiles] [thinks: Woa he's cute]  
Trevor: [smiles] You too, are you new here?  
Monica: [nods] It couldn't be more obvious [smiles]  
Trevor: [nods] Welcome to East Ridell High Monica: Thankyou [smiles]  
Trevor: [notices her accent] Are you American?  
Monica: [shakes her head] I was born in Australia and my parents are portuguese Trevor: Nice mix [smiles] Down under and latina Monica: [giggles] I'd never thought of it that way, but thanks [smiles]  
*The teacher enters class*  
Monica: I guess we better pay attention now [smiles]  
Trevor: [nods and smiles]  
*End of class*  
Monica: [gets up from her seat/ to Trevor] Nice talking to you Trevor, i'll see you around [smiles and leaves]  
Trevor: [smiles and watches her leave]  
Monica: [at her locker putting in books]  
Lauren: [at the locker next to Monica's/ closes it] Hey you must be new here Monica: [closes the locker door] Hi yeah i'm Monica Lauren: I'm Lauren nice to meet you [smiles]  
Monica: [nods] You too Lauren: Would you like to have lunch with me?  
Monica: [smiles] I'd love to thankyou [leaves with Lauren for lunch]  
*At a table*  
Lauren: So how is your day so far?  
Monica: It's going pretty good [smiles]  
Lauren: Have you met anyone?  
Monica: Besides and the teachers, i have met you and Trevor [smiles]  
Lauren: Trevor.. [smiles]  
Monica: [puts some food in her mouth] [smiles] What about him?  
Lauren: He's the hottest guy in school Monica: [shrugs and smiles]  
Lauren: Wasn't there a hot guy in your school aswell?  
Monica: Well...yeah but he was an idiot Lauren: Trevor's a sweetheart [smiles] Monica: [smiles] I'm glad Lauren: How did you meet him?  
Monica: Biology..i sat next to him since there wasn't anymore seats available Lauren: Lucky you [smiles]  
Monica: [smiles] Lauren: I should introduce you to the clicks here.  
Monica: Uhh sure [smiles]  
Lauren: [points while telling them] Surfers, skateboarders, geeks, jocks, plastics...oh yeah beware the plastics Monica: Why?  
Lauren: They have an obsession with Trevor Monica: [nods] Understandable Lauren: [smiles] I'm glad your on the same page as me Monica: [smiles] And which click are we in?  
Lauren: Um right now: newbies Monica: Oh... you're a newbie too?  
Lauren: I entered like 5 months ago [smiles]  
Monica: Oh cool [smiles] Do you have any friends?  
Lauren: [shakes her head] You're the first person i have talked to since i'm here..though Trevor has helped with the classrooms etc.  
Monica: That's sweet of him [smiles]  
Lauren: Yeah, he's a dream guy Monica: [nods]  
Lauren: You're not american are you?  
Monica: [shakes her head] Australian and portuguese Lauren: That's amazing [smiles]  
Monica: Thanks [smiles]  
*The Bell Rings*  
Lauren: Oh well i'll have to go to class, i loved meeting you Monica i hope to talk to you again [smiles and stands up]  
Monica: You too Lauren [smiles]  
Lauren: I better hurry then [grabs her tray]  
Monica: Lauren, you can leave your tray i'll take it for you, go ahead to class [smiles]  
Lauren: Thankyou so much [smiles]  
Monica: [picks up hers and Lauren's tray and puts them in their spot]  
Trevor: [comes from behind her] Hey Monica Monica: Oh hey [smiles] how was your lunch?  
Trevor: Delicious as always [smiles]  
Monica: [grabs his tray and puts it in the spot] [smiles]  
Trevor: Thankyou [smiles] So have you met many people today?  
Monica: Only you and Lauren [smiles]  
Trevor: Lauren is really nice Monica: [nods and smiles] She says the same about you Trevor: Oh so i was the subject of conversation?  
Monica: [smiles] No, she was just telling me the clicks and then you showed up Trevor: [nods and smiles] I better get going to football practice Monica: Oh yeah sure, [smiles] See you around Trevor: Do you want to come? I'd really appreciate it Monica: Are you sure i'm allowed to?  
Trevor: [nods] The coach allows us to invite one person per player to assist Monica: [smiles] Cool, sure i'll come Trevor: Follow me [smiles]  
Monica: [does as she's told]  
Trevor: [enters the field]  
Monica: [blown away] Woa this is huge Trevor: [smiles] Yes it is, um you can go and sit over there on the balconies Monica: [nods] Thanks Trevor: I'll see you in a bit [smiles]  
Monica: Good luck Trevor Trevor: Thankyou [smiles and leaves]  
Monica: [watches Trevor as he leaves and starts practice]  
Trevor: [runs to the field]  
Paul: Who's the girl you brought?  
Trevor: The new girl, Monica Paul: Damn, she's hot [smiles as he looks at her]  
Monica: [unconfortable]  
Trevor: Quit it Paul, focus.  
*After 30 minutes of practice*  
Trevor: [sits next to Monica] Was that boring?  
Monica: [shakes her head still looking at the field] I thought it was painful Trevor: [laughs] We're use to it Monica: I believe so [smiles]  
Trevor: Ready to go?  
Monica: [nods] Sure Tronica: [leave the field]  
Trevor: Thankyou for coming Monica, you should come more often you gave me luck out there [smiles]  
Monica: I did? I mean compared to the time they'd run into you i wouldn't consider that good luck Trevor: [smiles] Well it was to me, what you saw today wasn't even near to what i'm used to Monica: I don't think that i want to see that then [smiles]  
Trevor: [laughs] Monica: I'll see you tomorrow Trevor [smiles] Nice meeting you [waves]  
Trevor: Bye and thankyou [waves]  
*The next day*  
Monica: [at her locker]  
Lauren: [comes up to her] Hey Monica [smiles] Monica: Goodmorning Lauren [smiles and hugs her]  
Lauren: What class do you have now?  
Monica: [looks at her schedule] English.  
Lauren: I have History Monica: [smiles] Much more interesting..i'll probably fall asleep in class Lauren: [laughs softly] I have my doubts *The Bell Rings*  
Lauren: I better go, see you at lunch [smiles and leaves]  
Monica: Okay, have a good class [smiles]  
Lauren: Thankyou [smiles]  
Trevor: [comes up to her] Morning [smiles]  
Monica: [smiles] Hey, anu bruises?  
Trevor: [nods] And you wouldn't want to know how many Monica: [nods and smiles] You're right i wouldn't Trevor: [laughs] What class are you having now?  
Monica: English room 12 Trevor: Oh me too [smiles] Shall we?  
Monica: [smiles] We shall *In Class*  
Mrs. Atwood: Alright class, there will be a project. And this project is a paired project. I will be choosing the pairs:  
Monica you're paired with Trevor [continues saying the pairs]  
Trevor: [looks at Monica smiling] I guess you're going to have to put up with me Monica: [smiles] I say the same Trevor: [shakes his head] Don't worry, that's not a problem Monica: [smiles] 


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

*At Lunch With Monica & Lauren*  
Lauren: So how was english?  
Monica: Interesting [smiles]  
Lauren: She made pairs?  
Monica: [gives her a wierd look] You know her that well huh?  
Lauren: [nods and smiles] And who did you get paired with?  
Monica: Trevor [smiles]  
Lauren: Aww [smiles] You know what?  
Monica: What?  
Lauren: You guys would look so cute together [smiles]  
Monica: I don't think so, there are more prettier and interesting girls than me Lauren: [gives her a look] Are you kidding me?! If i were a guy i would be dating you already!  
Monica: [laughs] Stop it Lauren: [laughs] I think he likes you, you know?  
Monica: Lauren for real, let's just stop this conversation Lauren: He's looking over here Monica: So? There is more people here than us right?  
Lauren: [smiles] I guess Monica: [shakes her head and smiles]  
Lauren: I won't be joining you for lunch tomorrow hunnie, i don't have classes in the afternoon Monica: Oh it's okay Lauren [smiles]  
*The Bell Rings*  
Lauren: My cue to leave! By monica [smiles and leaves]  
Trevor: [comes to sit near Monica] Hey Monica: Hey [smiles] aren't you supposed to be with your friends?  
T: [shrugs] Some friends M: What do you mean?  
T: They only talk to me for favors. M: Ooh i'm sorry to hear that T: It's okay [smiles]  
Brooke [plastic]: Hey trevvy T: Leave.  
B: You look sexy when your angry M: I better get going Trevor i'll see you later [smiles]  
T: Monica don't please M: It's okay [smiles and takes both his and her tray]  
B: Yeah leave freak [glares at her]  
M: [gives her a look and leaves]  
T: [stands up] Enough Brooke. I don't want you to come near me ever again you hear me?  
B: [shrugs] I can't so don't ask T: And don't ever talk to Monica like that B: Monica? Pff.. she's a dork. Why would you choose her over moi?  
T: Because she has everything you don't [leaves]  
B: [pouts and sits on a chair]  
M: [at her locker]  
T: [goes up to her] Monica, i'm really sorry M: It's fine trev, really [smiles]  
T: She had no right to talk to you like that M: [shrugs] It's not new to me T: I'm sorry M: [smiles] Don't be T: [smiles] Can you come to football practice today?  
M: [smiles] Sure, i'll make it up to you T: It's suppossed to be the other way round M: Oh well [smiles] Let's do it my way *At the field*  
M: Go ahead and good luck T: [smiles] Thanks, oh and don't freak out M: Telling me that is the same thing as you telling that i'm not going to die T: [laughs and leaves]  
*After practice]  
T: [runs to her] So was today bad?  
M: I tried not to look.  
T: [smiles] i noticed M: [laughs softly]  
T: When do you want to start the project?  
M: [shrugs] Whenever your free T: Tomorrow, after school, library?  
M: Done [smiles and gets up]  
T: [nods] Okay then [hugs her] Thankyou for undersatnding today M: [nods] You're welcome Trev [smiles and leaves]  
T: [stands there smiling]  
Paul: [comes from behind him] Trevor is in love T: [turns around to leave] See you tomorrow Paul *The Next Day in the Library*  
M: I guess half of it is done [smile] Enough for today?  
T: [nods] I couldn't agree more, we make a good team [smiles]  
M: [smiles]  
T: Tomorrow we'll do it again?  
M: Sure [smiles] Time for lunch, i better get going Trev [smiles]  
T: Oh okay, see you late [smiles]  
M: Bye [smiles and leaves]  
T: [looks at her as she leaves and smiles]  
*At lunch with Monica and Lauren*  
L: Where were you?  
M: Library L: Doing?  
M: English project with Trevor L: [smiles] Did you finish it?  
M: [shakes her head] Only half, we worked pretty well though L: [smiles] Hmm.  
M: Knock it off Lau [smiles]  
L: I didn't say anything [smiles]  
M: But you were L: [shakes her head and smiles] Has any of the plastics approached you?  
M: Why do you ask that?  
L: You've been with Trevor alot and they usually get jealous M: Well Brooke has.  
L: Oh great Brooke, the queen bee M: [shakes her head]  
L: Was she mean?  
M: She just called me freak.  
L: Don't bother M: I don't [smiles] People call their names to other people...i just think that's plain rude L: [smiles and hugs her] You are SO much like me, you have no idea. M: [smiles] Yay!  
L: Trevor is looking over here M: What's wrong? He can't?  
L: It's not that he just doesn't usually look over here M: [shrugs] L: Monica can't you see?  
M: See what? L: He likes you,  
M: Oh please, no he doesn't L: Yeah convince you that *The Bell Rings*  
M: TTYL Lau [leaves]  
T: [goes after her]  
L: [smiles] See what i mean? [talking to herself]  
T: Monica! Wait up [smiles]  
M: [waits for him] Let me guess Maths at 13?  
T: [nods] M: [smiles and starts walking again]  
T: [smiles] Is it going to be your last class?  
M: Yep yours?  
T: [nods] Do you mind if you can come to rehearsals today?  
M: My pleasure [smiles]  
T: [smiles] Thankyou, it's my last practice before the game M: Oh then i'm definantley there [smiles]  
T: [hugs her] Thankyou [enters the classroom, Monica follows]  
*After class*  
M: Ready?  
T: Never been more [smiles]  
Tronica: [at the field]  
M: [sits on the benches]  
T: [goes to the field and waves at Monica]  
M: [waves back]  
Paul: [looks at the whole thing] Dude, you bringing her is a routine T: What's your problem?  
P: You have never brought ANYONE to assist practice, why now?  
T: I'd like to keep that to myself P: You like her don't you?  
Coach: [claps] Start warming up guys!  
M: [smiles and she watches Trevor]  
*After pratice*  
M: Nice job out there T: Thanks [smiles] Wouldn't have happened without you M: [smiles and blushes]  
T: Do you mind if i walk you home?  
M: Uh no of course not [smiles]  
T: [smiles] Which street?  
M: Rosebed [smiles]  
T: [surprised] NO way! Me too! I live on 117!  
M: [eyes widen] You my neigbour! You live in that white house with the huge garden!  
T: [smiles] Exactly! Which neigbour? [laughs] Beige or brick house?  
M: Beige [smiles]  
T: Awesome, this is really wierd, i have never noticed that M: [nods] Me neither [giggles]  
T: [smiles] I usually walk my dog around the block and i haven't noticed a thing M: You have a dog? So do i! T: [smiles] That's awesome, we should go on a dog walk M: Sure [smiles] T: [smiles]  
M: Trevor can i ask you something?  
T: Sure anything M: I don't mean to hurt your feelings, i'm just curious T: It's okay [smiles]  
M: Why do you hang out with me? I mean a jock doesn't usually get along with a newbie T: [smiles] I'm not sure. I feel like i have to be a different person around the 'jocks' but when i'm with you i can be myself M: [smiles] Do you feel forced to be that character?  
T: In a way, if i don't become that person my friends would treat me differentley M: [shakes her head] T: [looks at her confused]  
M: Friends like you the way you are, not caring how good your hair looks, style or group, your unique. T: I get your point [smiles]  
M: [smiles] T: I'm glad i met you Monica, you're my Good luck charm [smiles and hugs her]  
M: That's really sweet Trev, I'm your good luck charm?  
T: [nods] Before i met you i sucked at football [laughs]  
M: For real? I mean that's hard to believe T: Now it is, M: But why did you even get into football?  
T: Rep M: Oh, and i believe that you're trying to keep that right?  
T: [nods and looks down] Yeah.  
M: [lifts his chin up] Do what makes you happy [smiles]  
T: [nods and feels her touch]  
M: [arrives at her house] I guess we're here i'll see you tomorrow Trevor T: [nods] Thankyou for the advice M: Anytime [smiles waves and leaves]  
T: [leaves thinking about her]  
*The Next Day At the Library* 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

T: Finally! It's done [smiles]  
M: Yes finally!  
T: I'm pretty sure we'll get an A M: [smiles and nods]  
T: It's lunch time, i better get going [hugs her] See you later M: [smiles] You too [packs up]  
*At Lunch*  
M: What have you been doing?  
L: Oh nothing much...studying, reading, studying M: [sarcastic] Wow how exciting L: [sarcastic' I know right!  
M: [laughs]  
L: So how are things with Trev?  
M: [gives her a look] Not again Lau L: I just asked you a question M: [sighs] Fine.  
L: [smiles] The football game is tonight right?  
M: [nods]  
L: Are you going to be there?  
M: [nods] He asked me to do so L: OMG really?! That's awesome!  
M: Why? He also invited me to assist practice.  
L: [stops what she was doing and stares at Monica] Are you kidding me?  
M: [gives her a wierd look] No, why would i?  
L: Monica, Trevor NEVER invited people to assist practice M: [shrugs] I guess there is a first time for everything L: You're beyond blind hunnie M: [smiles and shakes her head]  
*The Bell Rings*  
L: Oh there's my cue, see ya hun [leaves]  
M: [grabs her tray and takes it to it's spot]  
T: [comes up behind her] Hey you [smiles]  
M: [turns around and smiles] Hey Trev, ready to get an A?  
T: [laughs] Ready as you are M: [smiles]  
Tronica: [goes to class]  
Teacher: Alright students, i have results of your work...i will start with Monica and Trevor M:[smiles at Trevor with her fingers crossed]  
T: [does the same]  
Teacher: I have to admit, i absolutely loved your project, i haven't seen nothing like it in 20 years of teaching [smiles] you have an A++ Tronica: [mouth open]  
*The Bell Rings*  
T: OMG an A++?? I would have been happy with an A! [hugs Monica tightly]  
M: I couldn't agree more! We're awesome [smiles]  
T: You bet [lifts his hand up to give her a hi5]  
M: [gives him a hi5] I guess it's time to go home T: [nods] You're coming tonight right?  
M: I wouldn't miss it [smiles]  
T: [smiles] Okay, i'll see you later M: [nods and watches him leave]  
L: [comes out from no where] Awww M: [startled] Where did you come from?  
L: Somewhere M: [shakes her head and goes to her locker]  
L: You guys look so cute together M: Lau, forget it he wouldn't want to date someone like me L: Pff...sure M: [spots poster and reads it]  
DANCING CLASSES, ARE YOU INTERESTED? HEAD TO THE GYM ON THURSDAYS AT 15:00 GET READY TO BUST A MOVE! :D M: Wow, i'm interested L: In dancing?  
M: [nods] Yep, i absolutely love dancing L: It's not really my thing, but go ahead M: [smiles] I'll go there tomorrow L: [smiles] So what are you going to do now?  
M: Head home, do my homework, and get prepared for the game L: Oh goody some Tronica time! [smiles]  
M: [gives her a 'What the heck' look]  
L: What? I joined your names M: You're obsessed L: And proud [smiles]  
M: [laughs] I better be going Lau, see you tomorrow L: [nods] Okay hunnie, bye M: [leaves]  
*1 hour befor the big game]  
M: [getting ready in her room]  
M Mom: Hunnie, are you ready?  
M: Nearly mom M Mom: Alright hurry up, you have an hour till the big game M: Alrighty *After 10 minutes at school*  
T: [looking at the bleachers to see if he can find Monica]  
P: Looking for Monica?  
T: [goes back to the locker room]  
P: [goes after him] Dude, admit it T: Dude, leave me P: Dude, no T: Dude, fine [laughs]  
P: [laughs] C'mon Trevor, T: [shrugs]  
M: [arrives and sits on the bleachers/ observes the field]  
T: [steps out once more to see if she's at the bleachers/spots her and waves]  
M: [smiles and waves back/spells] Good Luck T: [spells back] Thankyou [smiles]  
*After The Game*  
T: [goes to Monica]  
M: [smiles and hugs him] Congratulations, you were amazing T: Thankyou [smiles]  
M: [smiles] Wow you're sweaty T: [laughs] Yeah i better clean myself up M: [nods]  
T: Are you going to wait for me?  
M: Do you want me to?  
T: [nods and smiles] Please M: [sits down] I'll be right here T: Thankyou, i'll be quick [leaves]  
*After 10 min*  
T: I'm back M: [smiles] I see T: Ready to go?  
M: [nods] Yep Tronica: [start walking home]  
T: Were you bored during the game?  
M: Nope, i think it was the only game i actually paid attention T: [laughs] Understandable M: [smiles]  
T: Are you busy tomorrow?  
M: I'm free in the afternoon T: [stops in front of her and smiles] I would like to take you to a special place M: Hmm...and may i know where that could be?  
T: [smiles] It's a surprise, are you willing to go?  
M: Why not [smiles]  
T: [smiles] So where do you want me to pick you up?  
M: I'm trying out for the dancing classes, so i'll be done by 11:oo at the gym T: Really? That's great [smiles] I'll be there M: I hope it will be [smiles]  
*They arrive at their houses*  
M: [hugs trevor] See you tomorrow Trev T: Bye Monica [smiles and watches her leave]  
[At 11:00 at the Gym]  
M: [comes out with her gym clothes]  
T: Morning [smiles]  
M: [smiles] Trev...already here?  
T: [looks at his watch] Well it's 11:00 isn't it?  
M: [gives him a looks] Wow, time flies T: [smiles] M: You're still not going to tell me where you're taking me?  
T: [nods and laughs]  
Tronica: [start walking]  
T: So how was class?  
M: [smiles] Amazing T: Really? Wow, that's a very positive thing to say and it's only your first day M: [nods] I know, i'm surprised myself T: [smiles] I'm glad *They arrive at the destination*  
T: [stops] We're here [smiles]  
M: [amazed] This beach is beautiful Trev T: [smiles] Do you want to take a walk?  
M: [smiles] Sure Tronica: [start walking along the seaside]  
M: [spots a shell and picks it up] I love collecting shells T: [smiles and picks up another shell] Oh look another one [smiles]  
M: [smiles] This is the Trevor shell T: [laughs] Thankyou, i'm very honoured M: [smiles and places the shells in her bag]  
T: [starts counting] One....Two.  
M: Uh-oh what's gonna happen!  
T: Three!! [picks her up and dives with her in the ocean]  
M: [gasps] Wow, thanks trevor i really needed a shower T: [sarcastic] i know you did [sticks his tongue out]  
M: [throws water at him and starts running out of the water]  
T: I'm gonna get you! [runs after her]  
M: [pretends to scream and still running]  
T: [catches her, wraps his arms around her waist and lays her on the sand, close to her face and smiles] How was the shower?  
M: [licks her lips] Salty [smiles]  
T: [nods and laughs]  
Brooke: [gasps] Trevvyy!! [runs over to him]  
T: [still on top of Monica] Brooke!  
M: [worried]  
B: Trevvy! What are you doing here? Why are you all wet? [spots Monica] Ew.. and what are you doing with her and on top of her!  
T: [gets up/ helps Monica up while holding her hand]  
M: [gets up and wraps her arms around herself so she gets warm] T: I have one answer for all of those questions: It's none of your business B: [approaches him and grabs his shirt] Don't act tough with me babe, i know you're crazy about me M: [watches and hears the whole thing]  
T: [looks at Monica with a painful face]  
B: [turns his face to her] Don't look at her T: [removes her hands from his shirt] Who are you!? You don't have the right to tell me what to do B: [kisses him]  
M: [collects all her stuff] Bye Trevor [leaves with her eyes watery]  
T: [yells] Monica!  
M: [turns around] I'll see you tomorrow Trev [looks at Brooke]  
B: [glares at her and gives her an evil smile] 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

T: Are you happy now that you have made her leave?  
B: [nods] Very T: Leave B: What!  
T: Brooke, leave B: Why?  
T: Do you want to know why!  
B: Duh!  
T: You're making my life hell right now, please, leave me alone, let me live my life, don't boss me around, don't even talk to me or approach me B: [stares at him]  
T: You are a real disappointment [leaves]

*At Monica's house with her writing in her diary*

"I've never thought that love can be such a painful feeling, things with Trevor have been going just great, he's an awesome guy: kind, funny, sweet, handsome, he's beyond my type. We have been spending alot of time with eachother: school projects, football practice, lunch and walks home. But today he invited me to the beach, yet i knew that this 'dream day' would be turned into a nightmare all due to Brooke. The queen bee of the plastics who are obsessed with Trevor [understandable fact] she showed up out of nowhere and kissed him, that was the spilling point for me, i just left. I really like him people, he has everything i look for in a guy, i just don't know if he feels the same way about me. I have never felt this towards anyone, it's crazy."

*At Trevor's house with him writing on his blog*

"I can't seem to understand how Brooke can have the power to destroy and end anything related with me. She totally pushed my buttons today, and i spilled on her. I have no regrets it was deserved, i finally gained the courage to tell her how i felt. Monica, i'm in love, i admit, she's amazing, i felt something the first time i looked her in the eyes...her smile makes me smile, it's amazing. This isn't some ordinary crush i have on a girl, but she is my first love, we are having alot of moments, i still can't believe she's my neighbour. I just hope that what Brooke did doesn't ruin our chances of dating."

*At School the next morning*

M: [at her locker]  
T: [approaches her] Hey M: [doesn't turn] Hey T: I'm sorry about yesterday M: Why? You didn't do anything wrong T: Monica, please M: [turns around] Trev, you didn't do anything wrong, i'm not mad at you T: You're not?  
M: Of course not, why would i? You didn't know that Brooke was going to show up T: [smiles] Thanks for understanding M: [smiles and hugs him] You're welcome T: [still hugging her] So have you taken a shower yet?  
M: [pulls back and laughs] B: [passes by them with her head down]  
Tronica: [notice]  
M: What did you do?  
T: I just told her how i felt M: She seems really down *The Bell Rings*  
T: I'll tell you details after class kay? [leaves]  
M: [nods and leaves]  
*After Class*  
T: [at his locker]  
M: [approaches him] Detail time?  
T: [sighs] Yeah sure M: I'm all ears T: Well this was what i said: 'You're making my life hell right now, please, leave me alone, let me live my life, don't boss me around, don't even talk to me or approach me'  
M: Wow [stops for a second]  
T: Are you mad at me?  
M: [shakes her head] No of course not, i would've said the same if i was in your situation T: Really? [in relief] It's not the first time she does this so i just blew up and told her how i was feeling M: Understandable [smiles]  
T: Are you going to have lunch now?  
M: [nods] Yep, Lauren must be waiting for me already T: I'll be heading home [smiles and hugs her]  
M: Trev?  
T: Yeah?  
M: Dog walk this afternoon? [smiles]  
T: Wouldn't miss it [smiles]  
M: [smiles] Bye [leaves for lunch]  
*At the lunch table with Lauren*  
L: Hey Mo, how are things with Trev?  
M: [sighs irritated and opens her mouth about to talk]  
L: Don't start with me Monica, we're girls, we talk about boys, don't worry i won't tell ANYONE, we're friends right?  
M: [smiles and nods]  
L: Good, now that's settled. Spill [excited]  
M: Well...yesterday we went to the beach L: OMG that's great! How was it?  
M: Everything was perfect until Brooke showed up.  
L: She what?  
M: She come out of nowhere, and she kissed him right infront of me, i just spilled and left.  
L: [her eyes open] Woa...i would've done the same M: [nods]  
L: What happened next?  
M: Trevor said what he felt to her, and now she seems depressed L: [looks at Brooke] I've never seen her like that M: Me neither, i have do admit, i'm worried about her L: How can you be worried about her? She's taking the guy you like from your hands M: [shrugs] I'd hate to be in her place, she looks awful, i'm really worried L: [sighs]  
M: I might talk to her tomorrow if she's still the same L: I wouldn't do that if i were you, but if that makes you feel better go ahead M: [nods]  
L: So any more future moments?  
M: Dog walk this afternoon [sticks her tongue out]  
L: Damn, he always invites you [smiles]  
M: This time it was me L: [pretending to clap] Finally!  
M: [laughs] You're crazy L: Sure i am! I'm Tronica's number one fan [smiles]  
M: I'm still wondering how you got to that 'label' [laughs] Time for me to go Lau L: Alrighty hunnie [hugs her] See you tomorrow M: Bye Lau, thankyou [hugs and leaves]  
*Afternoon*  
M: [gets out of her house with her dog and sees Trevor in front of her] Hey T: [smiles] Hey [sees her dog] He or she?  
M: She [smiles] yours?  
T: He [smiles]  
M: They better keep a distance [laughs]  
T: [laughs and pats her dog] Hello M: [pats his dog] Hey boy [his dog starts licking her]  
T: Aww he likes you [smiles]  
M: I guess he does [pats him once more]  
T: Ready to go?  
M: Sure [smiles] Where to?  
T: Park?  
M: Sounds good [smiles]  
T: Great, i brought disks M: [smiles and nods]  
*At the Park*  
Tronica: [let their dogs lose so they can run around free and sit under a tree]  
M: I've been thinking about talking to Brooke T: [surprised] Why?  
M: She really worried me today, she looked afwul, i think i should go talk to her T: [amazed] Well she usually does this M: She does?  
T: Yeah, i understand that you might think she could something extreme but she doesn't M: [thinks] Oh okay.. i still think a conversation wouldn't hurt anyone T: Sure, if that's what you want to do go ahead [smiles]  
M: [smiles] Let's go play disks T: We?  
M: You know what i mean [laughs]  
T: Yeah i do [laughs] Piggyback?  
M: [jumps on his back] Am i heavy?  
T: [smiles] Not at all M: [screaming] T: [laughs and stops, lets her down]  
M: Wild ride [laughs]  
T: Tell me about it [smiles] Tronica: [call their dogs to go home and start walking]  
M: Your dog is an awesome sport T: [sarcastic] I can't say the same about yours M: [smiles] Hear that Sammy? Trevor thinks you're awesome T: [smiles] True..true M: [shakes her head]  
*They arrive at eachother's houses*  
T: [pats her dog] Bye Sammy M: [pats his dog] Bye Boy T: [stands there smiling]  
M: [stands up] Want a pat to0? [smiles]  
T: [smiles and hugs her] Much better M: Agreed [smiles]  
T Mom: [opens the door] Trev-- [sees Monica] Oh sorry i see you're busy T: Mom this is Monica our neighbour, Monica this is my Mom T Mom: Hello sweetie, Trevor has told me all about you [smiles]  
M: [looks at Trevor] Nice to meet you Mrs. Brown [smiles] Should i be worried?  
T Mom: No not at all hunnie [smiles] I'll see you soon Monica, nice meeting you [smiles and enters the house]  
M: You're Mom is really nice [smiles]  
T: [nods] She's awesome M: Better get going, see you tomorrow Trev [smiles and leaves]  
T: [smiles and leaves] 


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

*Inside Trevor's House*  
T Mom: [smiling at Trevor]  
T: Mom why are you smiling? [smiles]  
T Mom: She looks like a great girl sweetie T: [smiles and nods]  
T Mom: She should come over some time for dinner T: I think it's to early for that mom T Mom: When did you meet her?  
T: This year, she's a new student who is also our new neighbour T Mom: [smiles] That's great, i should meet her parents so we can do something together as friends T: Wow mom you're a planner [laughs]  
T Mom: I tend to be, i admit [smiles] Seriously sweetie, do you like Monica?  
T: [smiles] Yes, i really do T Mom: Then go for it sweetie, do what makes you happy T: Thanks Mom T Mom: Trevor, one more thing T: [turns around] T Mom: She is drop dead gorgeous [smiles]  
T: [smiles] I know Bradley (Trevor's Brother): [enters the kitchen and sings] Trevor's in love, trevor's in love!  
T: [shakes his head and smiles]  
B: Is she pretty?  
T: Very.  
B: Is she nice?  
T: Beyond words B: Does she smell good?  
T: Always [smiles]  
B: Can i ask you another question?  
T: Last one B: Can she be my girlfriend?  
T: No B: [laughs] I'd better ask her when i'm with her [smiles]  
T: Good luck dude, i don't know if she would want to date a 5 year old B: Love is ageless!  
T: You're using advanced vocabulary [laughs]  
B: I need to do something to impress the ladies T: [shakes his head and leaves]  
*The Next Day at School*  
M: [passes by Trevor] Morning T: Goodmorning [smiles and stops]  
M: How's your dog?  
T: Probably sleeping M: Lucky him [smiles]  
T: Tell me about it [smiles]  
*The Bell Rings*  
M: Time to go [smiles] See you later Trev T: Bye [smiles and leaves]  
*At Lunch*  
L: Monica Monica!  
M: [sits down next to her] Hey Lau, what's all the excitement about?  
L: I have an invatation for you M: [smiles] You do? What for?  
L: Well i'm having a sleepover, and i was wondering if you could come M: I'd love to Lau it would be so much fun!  
L: You didn't let me finish M: Oh sorry, please continue L: I would also like to invite Trevor and a friend of his M: [surprised] You do? I mean, are you sure?  
L: [nods] Positive, he's no stranger so yeah M: Oh okay [smiles]  
L: So could you talk to him?  
M: Sure sure [smiles]  
L: Tell him to invite a friend, i don't want to be an extra between you two M: [rolls her eyes] We're not dating Lau L: It won't take long by the looks of things M: I don't know.  
*The Bell Rings*  
L: My cue, talk to him please [smiles and leaves]  
T: Hey [smiles]  
M: Hi Trev [smiles gets up]  
T: Walk home?  
M: Sure [smiles]  
*Tronica start walking home*  
M: Lauren made me invitation T: That's great [smiles]  
M: And she wants you to come as well T: Me?  
M: [nods] and a friend T: Oh, were to?  
M: Sleepover at her house T: Is she sure?  
M: I asked her the same thing and she said 'positive'  
T: I'd love to go [smiles] I'll invite Paul M: Sure [smiles]  
T: When is it?  
M: Tomorrow night T: I'll be there [smiles] M: [nods]  
T: You're going aren't you?  
M: I'm planning to [smiles]  
T: You better [smiles]  
M: Or else?  
T: I won't go M: [gasps] Why not?  
T: It would be so wierd to be at a house where i barely know the girl and only have a guy friend with me M: ohh... [laughs] I'll be there T: Much better M: [shakes her head]  
*They arrive*  
M: See you tomorrow Trev T: Bye [smiles and enters his house]  
M: [when walking to the door she sees Brooke] Brooke?  
B: [just looks at her]  
M: [goes near her] What are you doing here?  
B: None of your business M: I'm not here to fight. I just asked because i live here and i don't usually see you around B: Wait..what? You live here?  
M: Yeah?  
B: Which house?  
M: [points to her house]  
B: I can't believe it...you're Trevor's neighbour M: I know B: [continues walking]  
M: Brooke can i talk to you?  
B: [in the erge of tears] About what? Why would you want to talk to me after what i have done to you?  
M: Why does talking have to do with that? I know you're better than this Brooke B: [sits down]  
M: Look, i just can't stand seeing people sad, even more when i possibly have something to do with that B: [looks at her and lets a tear fall]  
M: Do you want to talk about it?  
B: [nods] I don't usually talk to people about my problems.  
M: Why not?  
B: I don't have any friends [starts crying]  
M: [feels bad] I'm really sorry Brooke, but you need to understand that your image in school is not necessarily the best B: [sighs] I know i know.  
M: Talk to me about Trevor B: [slightly smiles] I've had a crush on him since i can remember M: [shivers]  
B: [looks at her] He never noticed me, so i became a-a monster M: So you thought that becoming the mean girl he would notice you?  
B: Pretty much.  
M: Well you got noticed alright, but for the wrong reasons B: [nods] I know i know, i made a stupid decision M: You also know that you can change all of this right?  
B: I've thought about it before but i also thought that if i were to change, nobody would forgive me after all the mean stuff M: Well it's true that it could be difficult for people to trust you again but it's not impossible B: [smiles] You're a good example M: Thankyou [smiles] I'm here to help B: But why all of a sudden?  
M: I noticed you weren't happy with your way of living, it doesn't hurt to help B: You're an amazing person Monica, no one has ever came up to me and have a decent conversation M: [smiles] I know you can do better [lifts her up]  
B: Thankyou [smiles]  
M: You're very welcome B: Can i tell you one more thing?  
M: Sure B: Trevor really likes you [smiles]  
M: He does? B: [nods] I have never seen him this happy, he deserves you and you deserve him M: [smiles]  
B: You like him too don't you?  
M: [looks at the ground]  
B: You can answer Monica, i'm not gonna hit you [laughs] Besides you can't choose who to like M: [smiles] Yes i do B: [smiles] You guys are perfect together, i'm glad he met you, you make him happy M: Thankyou hunnie B: [smiles] I know this because i have known him since forever, and i've never seen him like this over a girl M: [smiles and blushes]  
B: Can i give you a hug?  
M: [smiles] Sure [they hug]  
B: [smiles and starts to leave]  
M: Hey Brooke?  
B: [turns around] M: Tomorrow, at my lunch table?  
B: [smiles] I'd love that M: You're always welcome [smiles]  
B: Thankyou [leaves]  
T: [watched the whole thing from his window and smiles]  
*The Next Day At School*  
M: [walking down the hall]  
T: [passes by her] Morning dudette M: [sticks her toungue out morning dude]  
T: [laughs and continues walking]  
*Lunch time*  
L: Finally we get to do something together instead of JUST lunch M: I know! I'm so excited [smiles]  
L: Sure you are.  
M: [continues eating]  
L: So you talked to Trevor?  
M: [nods]  
L: And.  
M: He said yes L: Yes! Now i get to see you two in action M: [gives her a wierd out look]  
L: Ok fine, i'm settled. Who is he going to invite?  
M: Paul.  
L: Awesome [smiles] I think he's cute and we have talked and stuff M: Oh, good for you [smiles] So what's planned?  
L: Hm...movie, games, popcorn, truth or dare, videogames M: Sounds exciting...well i'm not counting with the truth or dare thing L: Why not? Don't you like it?  
M: In general yeah i do, but when people get too excited and start doing embarassing things it's just not fun.  
L: Like what things?  
M: Let's see: kissing, making out, erotic dancing, lap dances.  
L: [sighs] You do take the 'fun' out of games you know?  
M: [shrugs] I'm like that.  
L: [smiles] I'm glad you are M: [smiles]  
B: [sits at their table] Hello [shyly]  
L: Monica what is she doing here!  
B: I should go M: No Brooke wait. Lauren it's ok, i talked to her, she's a really great person L: By what she has done i doubt it M: Lauren please, i have forgiven her and she has apologized, it's ok L: [sighs and looks at Brooke]  
B: Look, i'm really sorry of what i have done to you, i hope someday you can forgive me and we can become friends L: [nods] It's okay, if Monica is fine with it i'm fine with it [smiles]  
B: [smiles]  
M: [smiles]  
*The Bell Rings*  
L: I'll see you later Monica [smiles]  
B: Time for me to go to [hugs her] Thankyou [smiles and leaves]  
M: Bye Brooke by Lau [smiles]  
T: [sits with her] I see your friends with Brooke M: We're working on it [smiles]  
T: I saw you talking to her yesterday [smiles]  
M: [gasps] You're spying on me? [smiles]  
T: I supposedly went to my window and saw you too talking.  
M: Stalker [smiles]  
T: I'm so not [laughs]  
M: [laughs]  
T: So what did you guys talk about?  
M: Well basically i asked her why she is so mean to people.  
T: And what did she say?  
M: She said it was to catch your attention T: Why!  
M: She has had a crush on you for a very long time and she thought it was the only way for you to notice her [looks at her food and takes a bite]  
T: [creeps out] I had no idea M: [nods]  
T: You okay?  
M: Yeah, i'm fine..i'm just as startled as you are T: [sighs] What else did she say?  
M: She wants to change, she doesn't have any friends. And basically that's were i'm at.  
T: [smiles] I'm glad you did this M: [surprised] You are?  
T: [nods] It tells me so much about you as a person M: [smiles] Thankyou T: You're welcome [smiles] 


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

*Sleepover at Lauren's*  
P: So how about the movie?  
L: Alright let's do this: Monica you go and make popcorn in the kitchen and me and Paul choose the movie M: [nods] Yeah sure [heads to the kitchen]  
T: I'll go and help her [goes to the kitchen]  
*In The Kitchen*  
T: Need any help?  
M: [looks at him] You're officially a stalker T: [laughs]  
M: [puts nuts in the popcorn maker/ starts poppin'] It's poppin' [smiles]  
T: [smiles] I see M: [puts the popcorn into a bowl]  
T: Can i have one?  
M: [throws him one]  
T: [catches it in his mouth]  
M: [claps] Goal! [smiles]  
T: Mmm, really good [smiles]  
L: [yells from the living room] You guys are having fun huh?  
Tronica: [laugh and go to the living room]  
M: So which movie?  
L: How about that one with the new girl in school?  
M: [shrugs]  
P: That reminds me of someone.  
L: Monica maybe?  
P: Right! [clicks his fingers]  
T: [shakes his head and smiles]  
*They all sit down: Monica, Trevor, Paul, Lauren*  
L: Can we watch it a little later?  
P: Yeah sure M: Fine with me *smiles*  
T: I prefer it that way L: Truth or Dare?  
P: I'm in Tronica: I'm out P: Geez guys, this game has your names written all over it L: Exaclty!  
M: i'll pass.  
T: Me too.  
M: Can't we just do something else?  
L: Like what?  
M: Well i invented something called the 'Massage Square'  
P: Ooo i like the sound of that T: I really need one [smiles]  
L: Seems like fun [smiles]  
M: Okay so i'll sit here, Trevor, then Paul then Lauren [Everyone does as they're told]  
M: So now i will be massaging Trevor, Trevor to Paul, Paul to Lauren and Lauren to me. That way we're all benefic T: Awesome [smiles]  
[After 10 minutes]  
L: I feel so much better [smiles]  
T: I'm pretty sure i'm feeling even better, no one tops Monica at massages [smiles]  
M: Thanks Trev [smiles] Lau you did a good job you have a B [laughs]  
L: And i thought i sucked [smiles]  
P: Dude, your hands are rocks T: [laughs] Is that good or bad?  
P: It's awesome!  
[Everyone laughs]  
L: Monica how are dancing classes?  
M: Amazing [smiles]  
P: Wow you're in dancing classes?  
M: Yeah [smiles]  
P: Awesome [smiles]  
M: Thanks T: [jealous]  
L: [notices and smiles] Hey Monica?  
M: Yeah Lau?  
L: Well i'm on the volleyball team of our school.  
M: [nods]  
L: We need someone to fill in the last spot, and i was wondering if you could be that person?  
M: Wow, i don't know what to say L: Please say yes Mo.  
M: I mean..i have dance classes already, and school.  
L: Please Mo, please M: Are you sure it's ok with the coach?  
L: Of course, i told him i would talk to you about it M: not? [smiles]  
L: OMG thankyou a billion times [hugs her]  
P&T: [smile]  
P: That's awesome news T: [nods] When the football team goes on for championships the volleyball team comes aswell M: Great [smiles]  
T: [smiles]  
L: [sees the chemistry] A Tronica moment [smiles]  
T: [confused] Huh?  
L: Oh nothing, nothing.  
P: Did you just say Tronica?  
L: Can you just shut up?  
M: [shakes her head]  
T: What does that mean?  
M: Oh don't look at me, she invented it T: [smiles]  
L: Alrighty people, can we watch the movie?  
P: Sure Tronica: [nod]  
L: I want to do something first P: Which is?  
L: I would like to define the characters as being each one of us M: [looks at her confused] Why?  
T: Cool with me [smiles]  
P: Me too [smiles]  
T: Which movie is it?  
L: Well, we're going to watch the High School Musical movies [smiles]  
P: All of them?  
L: Yeah, otherwise it wouldn't be coesive T: Fine with me [smiles]  
M: [nods and smiles] In that case i'll go make more popcorn [goes to the kitchen]  
T: Right behind you [smiles]  
M: [turns around to face him] You better not eat them all before they even reach the living room [smiles]  
T: [laughs and starts tickling her] Very funny M: [laughs]  
*In the kitchen*  
T: I thought the HSM thing was very original M: [nods] I just thought the character picking was unusual T: [nods] It's different M: It'll be fun [butters the popcorn]  
T: Done?  
M: Done [smiles]  
T: Let's go and see who is going to be who M: [smiles and goes to living room with Trevor behind]  
*In the living room*  
T: [sits down] So have you chose the characters?  
M: [sits next to him]  
L: I was thinking that each one should choose their own.  
T: You do that Lauren M: [nods] Just choose who is going to be who and no discussion L: [sighs] Alrighty... well Gabriella Montez is Monica M: [smiles]  
L: Troy Bolton is Trevor T: [looks at Monica]  
M: [shrugs and smiles]  
T: [smiles back]  
P: Let me choose next!  
L: Sure go ahead P: Monique Coleman is Lauren and i'm Chad Tronica: [claps] Yay!  
L: [blushes]  
*After an hour of the movie*  
T: [yawns]  
M: Tired?  
T: A little.  
M: [pats her lap] You can lay down if you want T: Are you sure?  
M: [nods and smiles putting a pillow on her lap]  
T: [smiles] Thankyou [lays on her lap]  
M: [smiles and starts stroking his curly hair out of his face]  
T: [can't help but smile while feeling her touch his face]  
M: [notices and blushes]  
L: [to Paul] They're so cute together P: [nods] I kept asking Trevor if he liked her and he was always changing subject until he actually admitted it L: [inerly excited] Yes!  
P: Wait.. Tronica.. is it Trevor+Monica?  
L: Well yeah.  
P: [smiles] Very original L: Thanks [smiles] 


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

*The Next Day At School*  
M: [at her locker]  
T: [approaches] Hey personal massage girl M: Hey [smiles]  
T: [laughs]  
M: I hope your hair didn't get very oily.  
T: No no it's fine [smiles] I think it actually got a little style M: [smiles] Glad T: So are you going to do volleyball tryouts?  
M: [nods] After lunch T: [smiles] I'll be there M: Huh?  
T: I'll be there?  
M: Why? I mean are you sure?  
T: [smiles] Positive, only if you're ok with it though M: Of course, it's fine [smiles] Thanks T: Welcome [smiles]  
*At Lunch*  
L: So are you nervous?  
M: A little [smiles]  
L: Oh don't be the coach is coolio [smiles]  
M: [smiles] Awesome L: Is Trev gonna be there?  
M: How do you know?  
L: OMG is that a yes?  
M: [nods]  
L: [squeals] Tronica!  
M: [shakes her head]  
L: I saw how you two connected at the sleepover M: Lau.  
L: And Trevor blushed so hard at the romantic parts of the movie that you could see it even when the lights were off M: He did not L: Yes he did! You didn't see because he was laying on your lap.  
M: [no response]  
L: You guys are meant to be cant you see?  
M: Lau..time will tell... i don't want to go too fast L: [raises her arms] Okie, i have shut up M: [claps] Finally!  
*The Bell Rings*  
L: Tryout time!  
M: [smiles]  
L: C'mon lazy [pushes her to the gym by her arm]  
T: [catches up] Hellow, ?  
M: Trev please tell her to let go of me T: Let go of her L: [lets her loose]  
M: [smiles] Thankyou T: Welcome [smiles]  
L: I better get going.  
M: I'm behind you *At the Gym*  
T: I'll go and sit down [smiles] Good luck [hugs monica]  
M: Thanks Trev [smiles]  
L: Enough love, more work please [smiles]  
T: [blushes/waves at monica and goes to the bleachers]  
M: You could've been quiet Lau L: [smiles] Why? It's true M: [sticks her tongue out]  
*When the coach arrived*  
L: Hi coach C: Hello Lauren L: Well this is Monica, the girl i told you about C: [sticks his hand out] Nice to meet you M: You too coach [smiles]  
C: [smiles] So are you ready for the tryouts?  
M: Hopefully [smiles]  
C: Ok, let's start then: Lauren you go on one side of the net and Monica on the other. Lauren just follow the instructions that i'm giving Monica ok?  
L: Alright coach [goes to her side of the net]  
M: [goes to her side]  
C: Alright Monica, i would like to see you do what you know, then from there i will tell you what i would like to see [smiles]  
M: Ok coach [smiles]  
C: You may start [smiles]  
M: [starts passing to Lauren]  
C: [whispers to another coach who is also evaluating Monica] Impressive T: [smiles as she watches her play]  
B: [enters the gym]  
T: [looking at Monica amazed by her figure: she's wearing mini-shorts and a tight top]  
B: [sits next to Trevor shyly] Hi.  
T: [looks at Brooke then back at Monica] Hey.  
B: Look i just wanted to say sorry, i'm really sorry about all of the damages i have caused between you and Monica T: [looks at Brooke]  
B: I hope you can forgive me -  
T: I forgive you Brooke.  
B: [smiles] You do?  
T: [nods] If Monica forgives you i shall too [smiles]  
B: Thankyou so much, Monica is amazing [smiles]  
T: [nods smiling and looks at Monica]  
B: You guys are meant to be [smiles]  
T: [looks at Brooke]  
B: Everyone can tell that you two have something going on [smiles]  
T: [smiles] Kinda.  
B: You so like her..just admit it T: [looking at monica]  
B: Trevor?  
T: [nods]  
B: What does that mean?  
T: [looking at Monica] I really, like sincerely, l like Monica i might even -  
B: Love her?  
T: [looks at Brooke and blushes]  
B: Aww [smiles] I knew it T: [smiles and looks back at Monica]  
B: She's doing very well don't you think?  
T: [nods] She's probably the best volleyball player in school [smiles]  
B: Woa that's extreme, but understandable T: It's true, by the looks of things, i have seen the other girls play and Monica just blows them out [smiles]  
B: [nods]  
C: Ok Monica, you're tryouts have come to an end, i'll tell you if you have made it in a minute or so M: Ok Coach thankyou [smiles]  
C: [shakes her hand and smiles]  
L: OMG you're amazing!  
M: I am?  
L: Totally! You're so gonna make the team just you watch M: Lau please don't speculate, i don't want to get a breakdown L: You're not gonna have a breakdown [smiles]  
M: [looks at the bleachers] Oh look Brooke is next to Trevor, i would like to go and say hi L: Sure let's go *At the bleachers*  
M: Hey Brooke [smiles]  
L: Hey [waves]  
B: Hello [smiles] Wow you were amazing T: [nods and smiles]  
M: Aww thankyou [smiles]  
B: What about your dancing classes?  
M: I'm still attending them, it's a lot of fun [smiles]  
B: [smiles]  
L: Monica, i think the coach has made a decision M: Right Lau, we should go. Guys are you coming?  
B&T: [get up] Sure C: Monica, we have evaluated your skills L: Coach is she in?  
M: [nervous]  
T: [behind monica]  
B: [by her side]  
C: [smiles] You've made it M: [gasps while she covers her mouth with her hands]  
T: [hugs her from behind]  
L&B: [scream] OMG!  
C: [smiles] Welcome [shakes hands with Monica]  
M: [smiles] Thankyou so much coach, i'll try my best to not dissapiont you C: After what i've seen today i highly doubt that [smiles]  
M: [smiles]  
C: I'll see you tomorrow [smiles and leaves]  
T: You made, omg you made it!  
M: [turns to face him] I did [smiles]  
L: Brooke we should go.  
B: [smiles] Yeah.  
B&L: [leave]  
T: [looks at them walk away and shakes his head]  
M: [looks at him smiling]  
T: [turns to look at Monica] Are you ready to make a lot of trips?  
M: [sarcastically] As long as i have a pillow underneath.  
T: Haha funny [smiles]  
M: [smiles and starts walking] T: [starts walking with her] Do you have any plans this afternoon?  
M: Yep.  
T: [bummed] Oh.  
M: Me and Lauren are going to play beach volleyball, want to come? [smiles]  
T: Do you want me to?  
M: I wouldn't be asking if i didn't [smiles]  
T: [smiles] I'll take that as a yes M: [nods] T: Are you going home now?  
M: Sure, you coming with me?  
T: Do you want me to? [sticks his tongue out]  
M: [smiles] Funny...very funny.  
T: [laughs] Glad you though that M: [smiles] Let's go *They arrive/ at Monica's house*

Monica's diary:  
'OMG i can't even believe i was accepted on the school volleyball team o.o that's just awesome beyond words, i'm so thrilled...but it looks like i'm not the only one )  
they volleyball team usually goes on field trips with the football team, and Trevor is on the football team so i think you know what i'm trying to say x)  
this afternoon i'm going to the beach to play volleyball, so that i can get use to it and maybe get a tan? xD oh yeah..i'm going with Lauren and Trevor and he's probably going to bring Paul along since he has a visible crush on Lau :p Me and Trevor have become closer and closer, if you would ask me to describe him in one word i would say: Amazing :D he's truly a gentleman and damn he's hot o.o Talk to you guys soon :) '

*At Trevor's House*

Trevor's Blog:  
What a day :) Monica went to volleyball tryouts, i was amazed by her figure, literally my eyes were glued on her. Brooke came to me and apologized, i could see in her eyes that she was extremely sorry. I admited to her that i REALLY like Monica and i might even...love her. When i'm with her i can't help but smile, with her i can be me and not pretend at all. I'm going to the beach with her and Lauren, i'm planning on bringing Paul along so that Lauren doesn't fell like an 'extra' x)  
I better go and get ready for the beach, i'll probably bring my surfboard to surf a few waves... )  
See y'all later 


	8. Chapter 8

[Episode 8]

*At the beach with Monica and Lauren laying their things on the sand*  
L: So, where's Trevor?  
M: He said he was going to catch up with Paul so that they can come together  
L: Oh..Paul's coming? [smiles]  
M: [smiles] Yes, your crush is coming  
L: He's not my crush  
M: Don't lie to me Lau [smiles]  
L: [changing subject] Let's go and play volley  
M: [shakes her head] Yeah sure [changes in to a bikini]  
L: [does the same and heads to the net followed by Monica]  
M: [starts the game]  
L: [passes to Monica]  
M: [passes to Lauren]  
T: [arrives with Paul and stops]  
P: [walking but was stopped by Trevor's hand] Dude what --  
T: [points to Lauren and Monica with his mouth open]  
P: [eyes widen] Wow [clears his throat]  
T: [still staring]  
L: [spots them] Oh look, the boys are here [smiles] And they look paralised  
M: [smiles] Mind if you give me your camera Lau?  
L: [laughs and gives her the camera] Of course not  
M: [takes a picture of the boys 'paralised'] They look pretty good huh?  
L: [looks at the picture] Soo hot [laughs]  
T: [snaps out of it]  
P: Dude they just took a picture of us [laughs]  
T: Oh no they didn't  
P: [nods and smiles]  
T: [heads near them and puts down his things] Can you please delete the photo? [smiles]  
L: I'm not going to allow that [smiles]  
T: [looks at Monica who has the camera]  
M: [shakes her head]  
T: [starts chasing after her]  
M: [starts running laughing]  
T: [catches her but looses his balance and falls on top of Monica]  
M: [stares at Trevor]  
T: [stares at Monica]  
M: [softly] Hello to you too  
T: [smiles] Sorry, hello [laughs and gets up/helps Monica]  
L: [squeals] Moment!  
T: [smiles and goes back to Lauren and Paul]  
P: So are you guys having fun?  
L: Guys?  
P: Girls, sorry  
M: [smiles] We never get bored  
T: Good to know [smiles]  
M: [notices his surfboard] You surf?  
T: Learning [smiles]  
M: [smiles]  
L: Shall we go back to playing?  
M: [nods] Sure  
P: We'll just sit and watch  
L: [smiles] Sure you will  
*Monica and Lauren continue playing volleyball*  
T: [cheering for Monica to win]  
P: [cheering for Lauren to win]  
M: [marks one point] Yes!  
T: [claps] Go Monica!  
M: [smiles at Trevor]  
T: [smiles back]  
L: Hey, do you guys want to join us?  
T: [looks at Paul] Why not?  
L: Paul you're on my team and Trevor you're on Monica's  
M: Ready to blow them away Trev?  
T: Ready as you are [smiles]  
*Tronica wins*  
T: [gives Monica a hi5] No one can beat us [smiles]  
M: [nods] That project A++ is proof  
T: [smiles] I'm never going to forget that day  
M: Me neither, it was surreal [smiles]  
P: [hand shakes both] Nice game  
L: Nice game [smiles]  
Tronica: Thanks [smiles]  
P: Lauren do you want an ice-cream?  
L: [nods] Sure, are you guys coming?  
M: [shakes her head] No thanks lau, i'm not hungry  
P: Trevor?  
T: Same as Monica dude P: Sure it is [smiles]  
*Lauren and Paul leave*  
M: [sits down on her towel]  
T: [sits next to her]  
M: I noticed that Brooke sat next to you at the gym this morning, did she say anything?  
T: She apologized [smiles]  
M: [smiles] I'm really proud if her  
T: [nods]  
M: All she did was apologize?  
T: No, we talked about another subject.  
M: Oh i don't want to know [smiles]  
T: Well the subject was you [smiles]  
M: Hm, don't you think that's a kinda boring subject? [smiles]  
T: [laughs] You actually think you're boring?  
M: [nods] Very  
T: You're not, i'm never bored with you  
M: You haven't seen me quiet [smiles]  
T: It can't be that bad [smiles]  
M: Oh it is [giggles]  
T: [smiles]  
M: Can i? [picks up his surfboard]  
T: [nods] Sure  
M: [looks at the design] Very cool design, it has your name written all over it [smiles]  
T: Thanks [smiles]  
M: [laughs] I mean literally it has your name all over it [shows him the board]  
T: Huh?! [looks at it] Bradley.  
M: Who's Bradley?  
T: My little brother.  
M: That's cute you have a lil bro  
T: Sometime he's not that cute [smiles]  
M: [smiles and looks at the board] He's a devoted fan of yours you should be proud  
T: [sarcastic] Very [laughs]  
M: [smiles]  
T: How about i invite you for another salty shower? [laughs]  
M: Hm...not if you get it first [starts running to the sea and splashes Trevor]  
T: [all wet] Damn, you got me, you got me big time [laughs]  
M: I better get going before you revenge [starts running]  
T: [runs after her] I'm actually planning on that [smiles]  
M: [runs faster]  
T: [finally catches her and grabs her by the waist]  
M: [turns around and notices that her lips are inches away from his]  
T: [clears his throat and looks her deep in the eyes and then at her lips]  
M: [looks at his lips then into his eyes]  
T: [leans in]  
L: We're here!  
Tronica: [quickly pull away/blush]  
L: Oops, looks like i interrupted something.. [smiles]  
P: What did we interrupt?  
L: Oh nothing [smiles]  
T: [looks at Monica and blushes]  
M: [blushes]  
P: So are you guys up for another game?  
M: I think i'll just lay down  
L: Same here  
P: [nods] Dude you coming?  
T: [nods] Yeah sure [gets up and follows Trevor near the net]  
L: [whispering to Monica so that the boys don't hear them] I can't believe you almost kissed!  
M: [smiles] It was intense.  
L: Aww TRONICA!  
M: Keep it quiet Lau [smiles]  
L: [smiles and hugs her] I'm so obssessed with you two  
M: Geez really?! [sarcastic]  
L: Haha  
T&P: [come and sit down infront of the girls]  
M: So how was the game?  
T: [smiles] A little sweaty  
M: [laughs]  
L: Who won?  
P: [scratches his head and points to Trevor]  
T: [smiles] True  
M: Give my a hi5 dude [lifts her hand and smiles]  
T: [gives her a hi5] Thanks dudette  
M: Anytime [smiles]  
P: Yeah yeah sure, be prepared for payback man.  
T: I was born prepared [smiles]  
P: [rolls his eyes] Now it's your turn girls, let's see who wins  
L: [looks at Monica] Do you want to?  
M: [shrugs] Sure, why not?  
L: [smiles and gets up/helps Monica]  
P: Ok, if Lauren wins Trevor and Monica will need to pay smoothies and vice versa  
M&L: [smile] Deal [go to the net]  
T: [smiles/gets a piece of paper and a pen and writes Monica on it]  
P: Dude what are you doing?  
T: Supporting [smiles and lifts the paper] Wooo Go Monica!  
M: [looks at Trevor and smiles] Thankyou that's really sweet  
T: [smiles] You're welcome  
L: [to Monica] Awww Tronica  
M: [shakes her head]  
P: May the game begin!  
M&L: [start playing]  
T: Monica! Monica!  
M: [marks a point]  
T: Wooo way to go!  
P: C'mon Lauren catch up!  
L: [thinking to herself: Shut it Paul]  
*End Of The Game [Monica wins]*  
T: [claps goes to her and hugs her waist from behind] Congratulation popcorn girl [smiles]  
M: Thankyou very much guy cheerleader [smiles]  
P: Enough lovey dovey  
T: [blushes REALLY hard]  
M: [turns around] You're cute when you blush [goes to her towel]  
T: [after her] Thanks [smiles and blushes]  
P: Better luck next time Lau.  
L: Dude , if you could've just shut up for a second i would've won the game  
P: But -  
L: [frustrated/heads to her towel]  
M: Lau don't be upset there will always be more games right?  
L: [nods] Yeah sure, but Paul was acting like a cockatoo he didn't shut up  
M: I can't argue with you on that.  
L: See [smiles]  
M: [smiles]  
T: Well it was a good game though [smiles]  
P: You say that because your girl won  
T: My girl? [blushes]  
P: She isn't yet, but she will be  
M: [heard everything and smiles to herself]  
T: [looks at Monica and smiles (she's not looking at him]  
L: [packing up her stuff]  
M: [does the same and puts on her shorts and top]  
L: [puts on her dress]  
P: [packs up]  
T: [puts his surfboard into a plastic cover]  
M: Smoothie time!! [smiles]  
L: I guess so [glares at Paul]  
P: [shakes his head]  
*They all go to the cafe and ordered*  
P: Monica you haven't told us much about Australia yet  
L: [nods] So true, tell us all about it  
T: It has been a dream of mine to go [smiles]  
M: [smiles] There's so much to tell but even more to see  
L: Tell us what yo have experienced [smiles]  
M: Like what? What do you want to know?  
P: Um..tell me where i can find kangaroos.  
M: Well you have more chances to see them either in the zoo or at a golf course [smiles]  
L: Wow at a golf course?  
M: [nods] Yeah, the grass is really green and fresh so they love eating it [smiles]  
T: [smiles] Awesome, and what about the famous Vegemite?  
M: Everyone says that the Aussies love it, but i guess i'm an exception [laughs]  
L: You don't like it?  
M: I never tasted it but the smell is awful  
L: Ew.  
M: [smiles] My mum and sister usually put it on toast mixed with butter [laughs]  
L: [smiles] I guess you don't have the same habits  
M: Nope [smiles]  
P: So do you still talk to anyone there?  
M: [feels a little sad] That's a complicated story.  
T: [notices and tries to change subject] So how was your school?  
M: [smiles at Trevor] Awesome  
L: [smiles]  
P: [drinks his smoothie]  
L: Peoples i think it's time to go home.  
M: [nods]  
P: Yeah i think so too  
T: It was an awesome day  
P: Sure it was [smiles]  
L: [gets up] See you tomorrow Monica [smiles]  
M: [hugs her] Bye Lau  
L: [leaves with Paul] Bye  
T: Ready to go?  
M: [smiles] Yeah


	9. Chapter 9

[Episode 9]

Tronica: [start walking home]  
M: Thankyou for changing the subject.  
T: You're welcome, you had me worried  
M: Don't be  
T: I understand if you don't want to talk  
M: I trust you and i have to talk about it sooner or later  
T: You trust me? [smiles]  
M: [nods] I do  
T: [smiles] That's good to know, even better when you trust that person back  
M: [smiles] Thankyou  
T: Welcome [hugs her with one arm]  
M: Well..i only talk to one person from Australia.  
T: Really?  
M: [nods] Yeah and he was my front door neighbour [smiles] We used to go to eachother's houses all the time  
T: [smiles]  
M: But he was the type of guy that wouldn't talk to me at school, only out of school  
T: So typical at a young age [smiles]  
M: Yeah [smiles]  
T: What's so bad about that?  
M: Well i used to know a girl who was my best friend, we lived on the same street, we went to the park heaps of times, we were inseperable, unti she meets Ashley. A girl who's mother was a very popular teacher at my school everyone loved Ashley and her mom. Since the day she met Ashley she didn't care about me anymore, she didn't talk to me, she didn't even look at me, it was probably the worstest experience in my life.  
T: I'm really sorry about that, but people only learn with their experiences  
M: [nods] I totally agree  
T: [smiles]  
*They arrive at their houses*  
T: We're here [smiles]  
M: Trev do you want to come in?  
T: Is it ok if i do?  
M: [nods] Sure, my mum isn't home anyway  
T: Oh, i guess it won't hurt [smiles]  
M: [enters her house followed by Trevor] Welcome  
T: [blown away] Wow  
M: [smiles] Make yourself at home  
T: This is..wow  
M: [laughs] It's nothing special, just home sweet home  
T: [smiles] Easy to tel  
l M: So, do you want anything to eat or drink?  
T: Water will do please [smiles]  
M: Sure [smiles and goes to the kitchen/ gives Trevor a glass of water]  
T: Thankyou [smiles and takes a sip] Refreshing  
M: [smiles] Welcome, do you want a tour of the house?  
T: Why not? [smiles]  
*She gives him a tour of the house until she reaches her room*  
M: [stops at front of the door] Dum dum dum dum... [smiles]  
T: Hmm... what's behind the door?  
M: Long story short: My World [smiles/opens the door]  
T: [smiles brightley because he feels at home in her room]  
*Her room has purple and green striped walls, a green bean bag, purple curtains, a flowery bed cover and a ton of personal photos [A/N: Psshh i wish, except the photo part i have, and my bean bag is pink xp ] *  
M: This is pretty much it [pointing to each thing] That's my closet, laptop, magazine articles, cd's, posters, books...  
T: [smiles] Awesome, it's totally you  
M: Thankyou, it's supposed to be [smiles]  
T: [spots a poster on her wall] Joe Jonas huh?  
M: Celebrity crush [smiles]  
T: Oh.. [smiles]  
M: [looks at his expression]  
T: Do you mind if i can see your cd's?  
M: Oh no, go ahead [smiles]  
T: [sees the cd's] Backstreet Boys, Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, Goo Goo Dolls, Daniel Bedingfield, Rihanna, Nick Carter, Aaron Carter...[smiles]  
M: Why are you smiling? [smiles]  
T: When you see my cd collection you'll find out [smiles]  
M: Hm.  
T: Can you give me your mobile number?  
M: Yeah sure [smiles]  
*They exchange numbers*  
T: Time to go miss popcorn, [smiles]  
M: [laughs] Okay curly i'll see you tomorrow  
T: I'll text you later [smiles]  
M: [nods] Okay, i'll follow you to the door  
T: Thankyou [smiles]  
*Trevor leaves/ At his house*  
T: [opens the door] Mom i'm home  
B: Mom's not home yet Trev, she went to the grocery store to buy dinner  
T: Oh ok [smiles]  
B: Where have you been all day?  
T: [messes up Bradley's hair] None of your business squirt  
B: With Monica?  
T: [smiles]  
B: I knew it!  
T: [rolls his eyes]  
B: Have you told her about me?  
T: Sure i have, i told her that you wrote on my surfboard.....thanks alot [frustrated]  
B: [laughs nervously] Righhtt... bye! [runs upstairs]  
T: [laughs to himself and goes to his room/takes a shower/picks up his mobile and texted Monica]

T- Hey poppie xD  
M- Hey curlie :p  
T- What are you doing?  
M- Stalker xp  
T- :O Am not  
M- x) Nothing much, just watching TV. You?  
T- Took a shower.  
M- Did you use soap?  
T- Nope body lotion xD  
M- xD Atleast it wasn't salty  
T- Ooo it wasn't trust me  
M- I'm going to get you back when i can :p  
T- I'm scared :s  
M- Muahahah you should be )  
T- x) Gotta go, my mum has arrived and i need to set the table for dinner.  
M- Aww, you're doing house chores, glad you're training :p  
T- VERY funny xD  
M- I know :p Have fun, see you tomorrow  
T- Okay poppie :) Bye  
M- By curlie


End file.
